


Working Hard

by ListeningBoy



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Warming, Light Dom/sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 02:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18228611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ListeningBoy/pseuds/ListeningBoy
Summary: A needy Gavin interrupts Nines' work.





	Working Hard

"Pleeeeease?"

Nines sighed, tearing his eyes away from the computer to look down at the man kneeling on the floor. Though they weren't doing a scene, Gavin frequently slipped into submissive habits without being told, which meant he could more often than not be found at Nines' feet.

Unfortunately, his obedience fell short when he was feeling needy, as was the case today.

It wasn't that Nines _wanted_  to be working on one of their days off. He'd much rather be spending this time watching movies with his boyfriend, or cooking him something nice (with a number of healthy food items hidden inside), or even playing out the very scene Gavin was trying to provoke him to now, but as the man had managed to distract him the night before with similar tactics the reports he'd been trying to finish were now late and had to be done immediately.

Nines didn't bother to repeat any of this, Gavin knew it all. “I said no. Be good for me, Gavin, stay quiet a while and you'll get what you want.”

Refusing to back down, Gavin whined, “But Sir, I need it now!” When Nines ignored his words and simply turned back to his work he added, “I've been waiting all day! I feel so empty, please, I just need you inside me!”

That gave the android pause, and before he could continue begging a hand was gripping his forearm and pulling him from the ground. It took a moment for Gavin's brain to catch up, but as soon as he realized what was going on he happily followed Nines’ lead to stand in front of him, facing the computer. A quiet _zip_  and the sound of shifting clothes came, and then he was being pulled back, down onto Nines’ lap, moaning as he was seated with his back to the android's chest and felt the heavy press of his cock against his ass. A moment later hands were on his hips, guiding him up and back, and then he was crying out as that cock was pushing into him, stretching him open around it, filling the hole that was still somewhat loose from the night before.

Nines stopped once Gavin was fully seated again, the man quietly moaning, eyes closed in bliss. He could feel the android’s hand on his stomach, holding him in place, the grip only tightening when he tried to grind back, silently urging him to start moving. When they remained still, for too long to excuse as just getting used to the sensation, Gavin’s eyes blinked open, immediately widening at what he saw before him.

While one hand held Gavin immobile against his chest, Nines’ other had returned to wear it was before he’d grabbed the man - typing away at his keyboard.

A whine broke free from his throat as he twisted to look up at Nines’ face. “Sir?” he whimpered, “What’re you-”

“Hush, Gavin,” Nines interrupted, “I’m working.”

“But-”

“But nothing. I gave you what you asked for, didn’t I?” When the human only stared up at him in confusion, Nines opened his mouth, playing back a recording in Gavin’s own voice. “I feel so empty, please, I just need you inside me!”

With a groan, Gavin let his head fall back to lay on Nines’ shoulder. “That’s not what I meant…”

“Perhaps not, love, but it is what you said.” Nines went back to his reports, though not before laying a chaste kiss to the human’s cheek. “Be a good boy and keep me warm until I’m done and I may be willing to fulfill another request.”

Gavin wanted to argue, but he could feel the fight in him waning at the concealed order. Though not satisfying, the position he found himself in now was better than how it was before, and getting the chance to prove himself while making Nines feel good always tugged at his submissive nature. With a grumble, he slowly relaxed against Nines’ chest, content to do what he was told, for now.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first (completed) smut fic, so hopefully it doesn't suck lol
> 
> Main Tumblr: http://listeningboy.tumblr.com  
> DBH Tumblr: http://gavinisqueerdbh.tumblr.com  
> PillowFort: https://www.pillowfort.io/ListeningBoy
> 
> Original Works: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LOTW


End file.
